


Something Fishy

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bisexual Male Character, Blind Date, Charlie is best wingwoman lol, Complete, Crack Relationships, Eventual Smut, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, How does gay sex work??, I dunno what im doing help ;-;, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Slow Build, Smut is in the fourth chapter, Tender Sex, Tentacle Dick, Wish me luck, dick gets stuck in ass, lesbian attempts writing gay sex, protective Seviathan, the research for this was weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: Charlie is worried about Baxtars antisocial nature, to encourage him to get out more she asked for the help of an old friend. The outcome is something neither quite expected.
Relationships: Seviathan Von Eldritch/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter I: Sirens voice

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, I've fallen in love with another crackship. This one won't really have a big story though, just four chapters of these two dorks getting along

Baxter didn't leave his room often, and when he did, it wasn't for long.

Charlie knew some demons were more introverted than others, but his lack of going out seemed excessive.

Despite his time at the happy hotel, he has yet to really befriend anybody at the hotel. At most he got closest to Niffty and Vaggie, but he didn't bother to approach anyone else unless it was science related.

Vaggie herself said that her concern was reasonable but also made it clear that she shouldn't push Baxter too much. It could result in him freaking out if she wasn't careful.

With this in mind Charlie brought up expanding social circles, which Baxter often ignored.

After that failed, she decided to take a more forward approach.

So today she stopped by and invited him for a walk at the park.

He didn't seem happy about it, but clearly could see that the princess was insistent and most wouldn't turn down a invitation to anything from a member of royalty.

It was a surprisingly nice day for a walk, well as nice as you could get for hell.

"Ain't it lovely today?" Charlie said looking down at the much smaller demon, "Aren't cha glad ya got out of the lab for once?"

"Um...not really.." Baxter said looking down at the ground.

"Ah c'mon! You can't act like staying inside all day isn't super lonely." Charlie said, "Isn't it nice to just get out for a bit?"

"I can't say it is, I was actually working on a fairly important experiment." He said pushing his glasses up some more, "Is there a reason you wanted me to come out princess?"

"Stop calling me that, it's Charlie okay? Not princess." She informed with a giggle, "And truth be told I did want to talk to you about something."

"What is it princess?" Baxter asked.

Charlie sighed, but decided to drop that issue for now, "Well it's just, you don't get out much and you've yet to talk to many people outside the hotel. I'm starting to get really worried, being alone so much can't be healthy."

Baxtar chuckled, "I appreciate your concern princess, but I can assure that i'm doing just fine. After all I heard that there are several humans up in the living world that have to live in isolation currently and they, like myself, are doing just fine."

"If by just fine you mean being depressed or going crazy," Charlie said a hint of humor in her voice, "Look, I get you're not one for big parties or going out every weekend, but I am saying you should expand circles just a little bit. Would it hurt to gain one friend that you hang out with once or twice a week to...I dunno, get coffee or watch a movie together?"

Honestly those sounded more like date ideas but some of the best romances often start with people being friends first. Look at her and Vaggie after all.

"I don't really need that right now," Baxtar sighed, "Supposed that I could start looking for a lab assistant, but I don't think I could find someone willing to work as much as I do, especially with no pay-"

Charlie almost groaned, "That's not what i'm saying!" she exclaimed, "You don't need a co worker, you need another friend. A friend! Someone you hang out with because you like them, not out of obligation. You just need to try and find one!"

Baxter let out another sigh, "Princess, this is hell, not many people are looking for friends and even if they are i'm sure they wouldn't want to be friends with me."

"Don't say that. You're plenty interesting, lots of people would like to have a friend like you!" Charlie said, leaning down and patting his head.

"Doubtful," he retorted.

Charlie sighed, "It seems like no matter what I say I won't raise your spirits..." she said walking away and for a split second, Baxter felt bad.

But then the princess continued on.

"Guess that means I should sing about it!" She exclaimed cheerfully turning back around to the face the angler fish.

"I- princess no!" Baxter exclaimed, but her two weird goat body guards had already appeared beside her, instruments in hand. "We're in public!"

Charlie proceeded to take a deep breath.

"I-I understand alright!? I-I'll get out more okay?? Just please don't sing!" Baxter exclaimed, though he did actually enjoy her voice, it was....unnerving to him whenever she did this in public. It drawed in many people and a lot of attention, neither of which was something he enjoyed.

Thankfully, it seemed the world tried to be merciful.

Before Charlie could sing the first note a voice called out to her.

"Charlie?"

The princess stopped, turning her head toward the voice and smiling a bit. "Seviathan!"

Sure enough, the green menace himself ran up to Charlie. He was dressed in some blue, very expensive looking track suit.

"I didn't expect to see you here songbird," Seviathan said as he approached her.

Charlie clearly tensed at the pet name but otherwise didn't seem bothered, "Could say the same for you," she chuckled, "I was just bringing a client from the hotel out on a walk."

"I see..." he hummed, "I was going for my usual afternoon jog when I heard a beautiful voice of a siren that called me over."

Charlie more so laughed at this attempt at flirting, honestly Baxter was beginning to wonder if the boy seriously didn't notice that she wasn't into him.

The angler fish saw the Von Eldritch boy, both through news articles about him and his family, and from Charlie. She kept one picture of him, apparently they had dated through out most of high school before breaking up.

He hadn't been given a reason as to why nor had he bothered to ask for more details, but it had been obvious Charlie has long sense moved on from the relationship,

The same could not be said for Seviathan.

Baxter had as much as sixth sense for romance as he did self esteem (which is to say none) but even he could see the boy pinning for the princess. I suppose he couldn't fault him for wanting to get with royalty, but he was pretty attractive all things considered.

He could get any girl, why simply pine after one?

Though it did occur to him that now that Charlie was distracted he could walk off and avoid the whole friendship issue, but knew that wouldn't prove much use in the end. He did secretly hope that this green guy would at least be able to distract Charlie enough that it would delay it.

As the two talked, Charlie looked over to Baxter and then back to Seviathan, an idea forming in her head.

"Um...hey Sevi? Can I ask you something?" Charlie asked him suddenly.

"Hm?" Seviathan let out, "Of course what is it?"

"You don't have anything planned for today do you?" She asked curiously.

Excitement built up in Sevi, she was finally going to ask for a date after all these years, "No, no I don't. I'm free all day, in fact I was actually hoping for some company.."

"Perfect!" Charlie exclaimed, "See my client over here, his name is Baxter and he needs some help getting out. So if you don't mind i'm sure you can show him around yeah?"

Seviathan blinked and Baxter's eyes widened in surprise.

Okay, maybe Baxter did underestimate how concerned she was about him.

She was seriously asking her ex to hang out with him.

"Uuhh..." Sevi let out, not expecting not response but felt it was too late to back out, especially if he didn't want to look like an ass in front of Charlie, "Oh I suppose I can."

"Thank you so much!" the princess exclaimed giving him a brief hug, "Make sure he has fun for me alright?" she asked beginning to walk off, "See ya Baxter!" she called out waving as she left.

"I-" Baxter let out, what had he just gotten into? "Princess wait!-" he yelled out in attempt to flag her down and get out of this situation but that's when Seviathan grabbed him by the collar.

He picked the small fish up, bringing him up to eye level. He was smiling, but clearly annoyed. "She wants me to show you around huh? Let's see what I can do-"

To say Baxter panicked would be an understatement, but couldn't get a word in before Seviathan proceeded to drag him away.

He was in for a long day by the looks of it.


	2. Chapter II: One step closer

After Seviathans first almost aggressive reaction, Baxter expected the worse.

However, instead of doing anything violent, illegal or harmful, Seviathan brought him to a clothing shop.

A very nice clothing shop at that. 

Though he didn't usually keep up with fashion trends nor did he know where the most "hip" clothing was sold, he could still tell that this was probably one of these places.

And on top of that. It was a very expensive place, if the price tags were anything to judge by.

Seviathan immediately began to flip through some shirts, muttering to himself.

The angler fish gave the taller demon a look, once again he considered just running off but he didn't trust Sevi to not tell Charlie that the two didn't actually hang out or whatever.

Honestly he felt some annoyance at the princess, though he knew her efforts were genuine even he had to admit that sending him off with some stranger without any of his say so was a bit much.

Finally after a bit he finally spoke up.

"Um....can you tell me what we're doing here?" he asked, he wasn't opposed to simply going shopping for some bonding exercise or whatever you wanna call it but he really wasn't knowledgeable about clothing pass what would be acceptable to wear in a lab.

Seviathan looked over at the fish, letting out an annoyed 'tsk', before speaking "Look, if we're gonna hang together then you need to look somewhat presentable," he said picking up a shirt then looking at it then at Baxter, "Though looks like finding something in your size will be more difficult than I thought."

Baxter took a deep breath, he hated being reminded of how small he was.

"What's wrong with my current outfit?" He asked instead, looking down at his suit. 

"Well on part of looking like you haven't changed since the last century, it's also....dorky." he said seeming to have to hold back from sayings something worse.

Baxter rolled his eyes, "I think I look professional."

"Yeah, professionally dorky!" Sevi said, laughing at his own joke before picking up another shirt then showing it to Baxter, "Besides it never hurts to spice things up, this would look real nice on you for sure."

Baxter squinted at the shirt, almost cringing at it, "I think we need to inform a sales clerk, it has far too many tears."

"What? No. It's suppose to look like this!" Sevi huffed.

"It's suppose to look torn up and ruined?" Baxter asked blankly.

Sevi sighed. "And I thought my grandmother didn't have any fashion sense! Tell me, have you seen how any normal people dress?"

"Of course, but I seldom understand it." he said, "A lot of things people do these days don't make sense to me, like those things girls have around their necks? I think their called chokers and they make no sense to me. They look like dog collars or bindings for slaves rather than actual jewelry."

"Well to some that is the appeal," Sevi snickered especially at the angler fishes confused expression, "Any way, that has to be something in this store that you like. Charlie told me to show you a fun time and that includes updating your wardrobe at least by a little."

Baxter sighed rolling his eyes again, "Don't see how that relates to fun..." he said dully, "Beside, I don't think you should waste your money on clothes for me."

"Oh please!" Sevi huffed, "Money spent on clothing is well spent and i've got plenty of it to spare, a guy deserves to have at least a few nice things."

Baxter blinked, supposed he was being generous, but he sounded so douchey about it.

But, it couldn't hurt to humor him, hell maybe if he did get something from here this little outing could end soon.

"Fine. I suppose I can see what this place has," he sighed as he began to look around the store. 

"That's the spirit!" Seviathan laughed beginning to follow him. "Ya know, just my opinion but you could totally pull off the e-boy look."

"Um, do I even wanna know what an E-boy is?" Baxter asked, though immediately dismissed it, as he put all his focus on finding something.

Honestly it didn't look like there was anything that suited him here, at least if there way it would always be in something clearly way too big.

Finally he spotted something on one of the lower shelves.

"I like this." He said picking up a small sliver necklace with an angel fish charm on it.

Seviathan perked up at finally hearing him say he liked something but frowned seeing at what it actually was.

"That?" He asked, "I'm pretty sure that's for girls."

Baxter blinked, looked down at the necklace slowly and sighed, "You're right...guess it wouldn't be appropriate for me to get it huh?" He asked about to return it to the shelf.

Seviathan blinked, instantly feeling guilty, immediately attempting to backpedal.

"Wait? No!" He said quickly, stopping him, "I was just...observing. I'm probably wrong anyway." He continued, "Personally I really like it. I think it suits you, besides I did say I'd buy you something huh?"

Baxter shifted giving him a look, "You...like it?" He asked finally sounding more confused than anything.

"Please don't tell me you'll use that as your excuse to not buy it." Sevi said with a tsk, totally not speaking from experience, "Besides you didn't even get to try it on."

Baxter rolled his eyes but took the advice to heat, looking at the necklace and putting it around his neck.

"See? It looks cute." Seviathan praised, looking down at the angler fish.

"Uh..." Baxter shifted not use to compliments, "Thanks." He said finally, pushing his glasses further up his face, "Well can we buy this and leave now? I honestly don't want to spend the entire time shopping."

"Aw, you're no fun." Seviathan said jokingly, literally throwing some cash at a nearby sales clerk and grabbing Baxter much more gentler this time, "Buuut! Charlie did tell me to show you a good time so I have to deliver! Tell me what should we do? Firework show? Laser tag? Nerds like that right? Oh! We could raid a casino? Ooo! I have to show you this awesome skate park!"

"Hey wait!-" Baxter called out as he proceeded to get dragged off yet again.

Seems this little outing would be much more than he was asking for.


	3. Chapter III: Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small trigger warning for panic attacks though it is brief

It took a lot of convincing to get Seviathan to not do something super elaborate.

Though Seviathan had no problem going into places with big crowds, loud noises and generally much more extreme actives, Baxter didn't care for any of it.

So he got Seviathan to agree to simply going out to a restaurant of his choosing.

Baxter was a little worried that he might chose some fish place or some place overly fancy but instead, he arrived to a simple sports bar.

It wasn't super crowded, had plenty of choices for a menu and some tv playing a variety of sports. Mostly ones Baxter didn't recognize.

"This place looks....interesting." Baxter said as the walked around a bit.

"Usually where I come for some down time," Seviathan informed, "They have some killer cocktails, plus it's funny to see the drunks get all riled up about some human sport."

He chuckled a bit, as they reached the bar Seviathan hopping onto a nearby stool casually while Baxter had to begin climbing up his.

"What are they- Hey!" Baxter yelled as suddenly Seviathan leaned over, picked him up and placed him on the stool himself.

"Honestly it's amazing that you're so short," Seviathan chuckled.

"I- don't make fun of my height!" Baxter yelled out taken off guard by the physical contact, his face flushing.

Seviathan chuckled, "Struck a nerve there did I?" He asked, teasingly.

The guy was kinda cute when he was flustered.

Baxter huffed, taking a few deep breaths before speaking again, "Anyway, what sport are they playing on here exactly?"

Seviathan meanwhile took some mental notes before finally answering the question, "Oh. It changes a lot and I don't really keep with a lot of them. Mostly human sports, like I said, but this one you have humans basically race down a snowy mountain on blanks of wood." He said looking up at the nearby TV.

"Oh." Baxter let out, "Like a sleigh race?"

"I guess?" Seviathan shrugged, "We don't really get snow in hell, I wouldn't even know what it was if Charlie didn't tell me about it that one time."

"I grew up in a fairly snowy area, snow was pretty much an everyday thing for us," Baxter hummed, "We had plenty sleigh races when the snow was particularly thick, it was fun though I never really participated."

"Why not?" Seviathan frowned, "If it was a neighborhood thing then why not join? How else did you make friends?"

"Simple. I didn't." Baxter informed, "I preferred reading....alone. Not many people liked me."

"That's....sad." Seviathan sighed before suddenly looking away and back at Baxter, "Look, i'll tell ya something, but ya gotta promise ya won't tell anyone else!"

Baxter gave him a look, "I promise,"

Wasn't like he had anyone to tell anyway.

"I..didn't have many friends growing up either." he informed, "Like yes there was play dates with other nobles kids but they were only nice to me because of my dad. Besides, even then I could never really connect with them, always felt like I had to be someone else. I didn't really connect with anyone until like...middle school and even then-" he sighed. "Let me just say that I know the feeling." 

Baxter listened, surprised at what he was hearing. 

He wondered if he was lying in attempts to possibly get him to trust him, but he sounded far too genuine for such a thing.

Seviathan did open up to him, this was a bonding moment. Though not much, they had something in common.

"I see." he said finally, "Terribly sorry to hear that...but I am glad you at least finally found true friendship."

"It sounds so corny when you say it like that," Seviathan chuckled. "But, please, i'm sure you left your shitty town and found some people to hang with."

"Well, you are correct about one of those things," he hummed, "I did eventually leave and headed off to an university, but things weren't much better there."

Seviathan gave him a questioning look.

Baxter sighed, "Pretty much everything was the same. I studied, read alone, and no one wanted to talk with me or if they did, it was to mock me."

Seviathans face softened, sympathy perhaps?

"Anytime I went out...it never really ended well. So I kept inside, only going out when needed, then one time I thought I'd finally would try something social." Baxter looked away, "Then I ended up here."

Seviathan blinked, a sympathetic look on his face, "Dang..." he said softly.

This guy really had some bad luck, not able to connect with anyone where he lived growing up then later in life when he attempted to reached out, he got mocked for it. Hell, one time he died because of it.

Actually explained a lot of his current behavior.

Seviathan wasn't one to notice small details but even he could tell that throughout this entire evening the angler fish seemed tense, now knowing this. Hell, Charlie did have the right idea when she sent him off with him.

The guy really had some serious bad luck, he needed to be shown personally that being social wouldn't kill him.

Not this time anyway.

"Well we can change that now!" Seviathan exclaimed, "Consider us, official friends! Oh, won't Charlie be proud!"

Baxter paused before speaking again, "Right....may I ask a question?"

Seviathan rolled his eyes, "Ya don't gotta be so formal about it, this is a bar not a nobles meeting or whatever," he sighed, "But sure, ask away."

"What did happen with you and the princess?" He asked tilting his head a bit, "If I recall, you two dated in high school and it seems you have yet to move on."

Seviathan squinted a bit, "Move on?? Why would I? We're just on a break right now!"

Baxter gave Seviathan a look, "How long has it been since you two were in high school?"

Seviathan huffed, "A very long break," he corrected, "We simply decided to take time off and experiment with other people, that's all."

Baxter debated telling him about Charlie and Vaggie, especially the stuff that suggest Charlie might propose fairly soon. But he'll let him live in his delusions for now.

"Right." He said finally, "Though why keep this 'break' so long? Surely there are other girls that are just as interesting."

And not unavailable.

Seviathan ordered some drinks before scoffing at Baxter's words, "When you find the right one, you find the right one." He informed, "I'm sure you know better than anyone when to tell that a relationship won't work out and that's been the result with me and any other girls but Charlotte."

Baxter suddenly looked down, "I'm not quite sure what you mean, I am the worse person to ask about signs for whether or not someone is good for someone else."

Seviathan chuckled, "What? Surely you at least got an idea from past relationships."

Baxter sighed, "There has been no past relationships to speak of."

Seviathan froze for a second before looking over at Baxter confused, "Are you serious?"

"I don't tell jokes," Baxter informed.

"I mean...you didn't have a wife? Girlfriend? A fling with anyone when you were alive? Thought bitches digged the scientist," he chuckled.

Baxter simply shook his head in response.

Seviathan frowned even more, "But you are in hell now. Surely you've had a one night stand? Had a on and off again relationship here and there? Maybe hired a prostitute?"

"Don't be gross." Baxter said almost glaring at him, though not answering the question.

It seemed Seviathan put the pieces together on his own though, "Wait! Don't tell you're a virgin!?"

Baxters face flushed, "Lower your voice will you!!"

Well that answered his question.

"Damn," Seviathan said, almost in awe, "I can't believe it."

"What?" Baxter huffed, "That I have pride and don't resort to deviant behavior?"

"No." Seviathan quickly retorted, "I can't believe that such an attractive guy like you hasn't had at least one partner."

Baxter face flushed again, immediately looking away, "I- you-" he cleared his throat, "You think I'm attractive?"

"What? I have eyes don't I?" Seviathan chuckled, he reached over, gently grabbing Baxter by his chin. Making him look at Seviathan, "You know...you're cute as shit when flustered."

Panic spread throughout Baxter's body, internally panicking as his mind wrapped around the subject. His mind doing mental gymnastics to justify this and keep himself calm.

Yeah this was nothing, just two guys hanging out and complimenting eachother.

Yeah nothing else.

Totally platonic...touching....blushing....uuuuhhh

UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH-

Thankfully before Baxter could think of a response, at least one that wasn't stupid, the bartender came by and placed their drinks in front of them.

Oh thank satan!

"Oh look! Drinks!" Baxter exclaimed, letting out a nervous laugh before shifting over and chugging half of his down. Almost choking on it.

Man, he really needed to calm down.

Thankfully Seviathans two functioning brain cells also got easily distracted by the drinks, taking his glass and taking a sip.

"Okay, but like.....you've had to kiss someone before right?" Seviathan asked casually.

Baxter now with some alcohol in his system, felt his nerves calm some.

"Why are we focusing so much on my love life?" He asked in clear deviance, "Surely you've had plenty of people before and after the princess? Why don't you tell me about them?"

"Why so interested?" Seviathan teased before letting out a sigh, "Truth be told anyone after Charlie, I didn't have much of a connection with, so I wouldn't call those serious relationships. However I had like two serious partners before Charlie, with some hookups in between." he shrugged.

"I see.." Baxter hummed, "Who would those two girls be?"

"One was a guy actually," Seviathan chuckled.

Baxter blinked. "Oh...."

"What?" Seviathan asked tilting his head a bit, "Got something against that?"

"What? Oh no, just surprised," Baxter said, "From what i've heard you just...seemed to only be interested in girls."

"Eh, I don't really bothered with all those labels humans put on themselves," he took a sip of his drink, "Honestly i'd get with anything that's hot."

"Classy." Baxter rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least i'm not a virgin." Seviathan chuckled, but before Baxter could even bother to retort Seviathan suddenly changed the subject, "Oh! Dude! Let's take a selfie to remember this moment!" he said pulling out his phone.

"That necessary?" Baxter asked, he wasn't really one for photos.

"Ah! Don't be suck a stick in the mud!" Seviathan laughed wrapping an arm around him, pulling him closer as he took the picture.

"Damn we look good together," Seviathan said as he looked at the photo and showed it to Baxter. "Oh my God, you look so small here."

"Will you stop bringing up my height!?" Baxter huffed, flushing again.

Seviathan chuckled about to respond but suddenly noticed something.

While Baxter was distracted, another nearby patron of the bar seemed to notice the drink being left unattended. 

Slowly while Baxter was looking away he dropped a pill into the drink.

While Baxter didn't notice Seviathan certainly did.

And, well, it kinda made him snap. 

Seviathan slammed his fist down on the bar, making the entire thing shake, threatening to break it.

"What the fuck!?" He screeched out.

Baxtar visibly jumped, shaking a bit, "Seviathan??" He asked baffled, confused and frightened.

Thankfully, Baxter soon realized that the Eldritchs rage was not directed at him. 

Without thinking Seviathan eyes flashed a neon green, extra eyes forming as he literally crawled across the bar charging at the person, full on tackling them in the process.

Baxter fell- I mean- jumped off his stool, backing up, having to look away at the down aggressive bar fight happening in front of him.

Okay, okay, THIS was happening.

Desperately he clutched onto the necklace given to him from before, forcing himself to take deep breaths.

Oh god, it was happening again. Every damn time he got close to someone, something terrible happens.

This was a mistake. He should have never come.

Should have never went on that stupid walk with Charlie, should have ran off the moment Charlie left him with her ex.

Panic was flowing through him while the bar fight continued, he could feel himself shaking, his stomach turning.

Okay, suddenly it was a lot harder to breath. He clutched onto his necklace harder.

He needed to calm down, he need to relax. He'll just make things worse if he doesn't yet acknowledging it just made it all worse.

Finally it seemed Seviathan finished delivering his beating, and immediately got a talking to from the manager but thankfully a brief one.

He soon returned to the angel fish, "Ugh! You won't believe the people here! It's like they don't even know who I am-"

He paused seeing Baxter's panicked state.

"Hey...what's wrong?" He asked gently leaning down a bit.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just-" Baxter nearly shouted, though failed to gather up all his thoughts and feelings, "I- I- well-" he could feel himself about to cry.

Oh no, this was already ending terribly.

Honestly Seviathan was always the worse in terms of comfort, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Firmly but gently, he placed both of his hands on each of the fishes shoulders looking at him directly. "Hey. Relax, you're okay." He said softly, "You're safe. Nothings gonna happen okay? Just...breathe."

He had no idea if this was working or what to do if this didn't work, but thankfully Baxter did seem to relax.

Slowly, his breathing returned to normal, his body relaxed and he soon unclutched his necklace.

"You.....uh....you better?" He asked calmly, relaxing himself seeing his attempts at comfort work.

Baxter nodded, "Yes...." he said slowly up at the taller demon, "Thank you."

"Yeah...it's whatever." He said casually, "Let's get out of here. This place blows." He said returning to his full height, gently leading the fish out of the bar.

Okay, this outing didn't go so well, but he wasn't just going to let Baxter go back to the hotel if the night ended like this.

He had to fix this! The night will go out with a bang!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end on a bang it will, wink wink nudge nudge, say no more, say no more 
> 
> Baxtar will get more than bargained for with his new "friend" lol


	4. Chapter IV: Okay maybe more than close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, being a big girl and finishing a fic! But omigod guys-
> 
> THIS WAS SOOO HARD TO EDIT AND WRITE T-T
> 
> Like I dunno how gay sex works, and I did my best but like there are probably a lot of inaccurate stuff in here. But these are demons so maybe it's just inaccurate to humans- I dunno
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy anyway

After getting kicked out of the bar, the two took some time to stop by a vending machine and get some drinks.

Not the classiest of things but Baxter needed to calm down before anything.

"So either way, then I said, well if you like Cagliari so much then shit on it." Seviathan laughed, having finished telling one of his many bizarre and outlandish party stories.

"Charming." Baxter said sarcastically as he opened his bottled sweet tea, taking a sip, "Ya know you didn't have to get me this."

"No shit." Sevi chuckled, "I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

Baxter looked down at the concrete, honestly aside from what happened at the bar the night was going alright.

"Ya know...ya didn't have to flip out back there." He said softly, after the two had left Sevi went on to explain what happened to the angler fish, it was flattering that he was protected but Baxter couldn't help but find it a little impractical.

"Maybe but guys like that fucking piss me off." Seviathan said frowning, "Like I get it, it's hell we do bad things but god dammit, have SOME decency. The bastard wasn't even smart about it, you were with me after all. Even if I hadn't noticed what did he think I would do? Just let him take you? What a dumb ass."

Baxter ignored his heart beating at the 'you were with me' statement, what was happening to him?

"Right, well thanks." Baxter said awkwardly, overreaction or not Seviathan did help him.

"Don't mention it tiny." Seviathan said beginning to walk off, expecting Baxter to follow.

Which he did, huffing at the name, "Stop calling me that! I am not that short!"

Seviathan looked down at the demon that barely came to his hips, "Riiiiight."

"Fuck you." Baxter blurted out mainly just because he was unable to come up with a better insult. "Where are we even going?"

"What? You expect me to have this night end up on a total downer? Please! I'm a Von Eldritch! We go big or we go home!" He said with a laugh.

"Can we just go home?" Baxter asked bluntly.

Seviathan rolled his eyes, "So grumpy..."

They reached the limo parked on the side of the road, Seviathan immediately jumping in. "Gerald! Take me to the- Gerald!?"

Baxter, having now climbed in as well, noticed the lack of driver in the limousine. "I think they went to take a break."

"Uuuuugh." Seviathan groaned leaning against the car seat, "I swear you can never find good help these days." Bitterly he pulled out his phone, "Man he better hurry up! We need to do something while the night is still young."

Baxter rolled his eyes, "I can just not tell the princess about the bar fight, you don't need to go through any extra effort."

"Ugh, you really don't get do you." Seviathan groaned before looking around, not bothering to elaborate, "We need to do something to at least pass the time..." an idea formed in his mind, "Actually, wanna hear about my favorite party game?"

Baxter raised an eyebrow, "Sure?" He said hesitantly.

Seviathan smirked, "It's called truth or dare."

Baxter gave Seviathan a look, something akin to interest or maybe confusion.

It was enough to encourage Sevi to continue, "It's kinda self explanatory. One person has to choose between a truth or a dare, if you pick truth you truthfully have to answer a question but if you dick dare you have to do whatever the other person says." 

"That sounds dangerous." Baxter stated simply.

"It can be but it's mainly fun, especially if you're drunk." He laughed, "C'mon let's play together!"

"I feel like your just gonna use this to try and get me to do something stupid." Baxter said bluntly.

"C'mon...." Sevi proceeded to actually pout, "Please..."

"Ugh." Baxter let out, "Fine. Just promise never to make that face again."

"Deal!" Seviathan exclaimed, setting up at full attention. "You go first, truth or dare."

"Why am I first?" Baxter sighed before giving some thought to the question, "Truth."

Best he goes with the safe option for now.

"Called it." Sevi chuckled to himself, "Well you never really answered by question at the bar so tell me, is it true you've never kissed someone?"

Baxter tensed, now immediately regretting this decision. Slowly he looked away, trying not to blush, "Yes....it's true."

"Wow." Seviathan said almost amazed, "Can't believe it, didn't think anyone about your age could have made it as long as you have without at least a kiss."

Baxter felt his cheeks flushed and immediately decided to change the topic, "Anyway! It's my turn right? Truth or dare?"

Seviathan smirked, leaning back as he looked at the smaller demon, "Dare."

It was a clear challenge, seeming to try and see what the much more timid fish demon could come up with. Wanting to see if Baxter would make him do something truly daring or something tame.

Baxter knew this but was currently failing to really think of anything. They were in a car after all, there wasn't much that Seviathan could easily do though he guessed that was the point but even then it wasn't like he could just make him do something completely ridiculous now could he?

But daring him to do something too tame would both make him ripe for the teasing and meant he would have technically lost the challenge.

Finally Baxter just blurted out the most random thing he could think of, "Take off your shirt."

Seviathan blinked, clearly surprised.

Baxter felt some hope and possible pride build up in him, had he managed to pick something that Seviathan wouldn't follow through on?

Well, today really liked proving him wrong as suddenly Seviathan smirked, sitting up straight again as he pulled off his shirt revealing his chest.

Baxter immediately regretted this.

Seviathan was beefy with a good build, his green skin has a natural shine to it almost as if covered in a thin layer of slime or possibly even scales. A few eyes were on his upper bicep and a couple of thorn like things across his rib cage but in all honesty-

That just made it all the more attractive to Baxter.

His face was flushed yet again, his entire body tensed as he looked away, wanting to slam his head against the car door until he was unconscious.

Of course Seviathan would agree to that, and of course he would be ridiculously attractive

He felt like a freakin' idiot and he could only hope that Seviathan didn't notice his flustered state. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course he did.

"My turn." Seviathan said with a chuckle, thankfully not teasing Baxter for now, "Truth or dare?"

Baxter shifted, unsure of what to do. He could answer another embarrassing question or possibly do whatever Servis perverted mind could come up with.

"Truth." He said finally, better to go with the safe route.

Seviathans smirk seemed to widened, "Do you wanna kiss me?"

Baxter jolted, his blush deepening as he frowned at the Eldritch, "What kind of question of that!?"

Seviathan chuckled, "What? You never kissed anyone for before, so, do you wanna kiss me?"

Baxter paused for a long time, he could just say no and have it all be over with but in this case he had to tell the truth. 

Slowly his eyes drifted to Sevis' lips, even though he hated to admit it. The Eldritch monster was very attractive, and he could understand why so many girls, even some boys had been so infatuated.

A kiss wouldn't have been terrible....

But he couldn't just admit that!

However he couldn't lie either-

Finally after a bit Baxter caved, "Yes."

His heart felt like it was about to burst and Seviathans grin widening didn't help, before he could say anything Baxter changed the subject.

"My turn." He said his face beat red, looking away unable to look Seviathan in the eye, "Truth or dare?"

Seviathan was definitely enjoying driving the little fish to such a flustered sight, he was curious to see just how much of a blushing mess he could make him.

"Dare." He informed, letting out a hum waiting for the angelfishes call.

Baxter paused knowing full well he wouldn't be able to handle it if Seviathan removed anymore clothing but he wasn't that creative to think of anything else he could make them do right now.

Finally Baxter thought of something that wasn't really daring but it was something.

"I dare you to choose truth on my next turn." He said finally.

Seviathan blinked, "Really? You're going for that approach?"

Baxter seemed to smirk a bit this time, it seemed he won one small victory over the Eldritch boy after all. 

"Ugh fine but now it's my turn." Seviathan scoffed, leaning forward a bit to peer down at the small demon, "Truth or dare?"

Baxter paused, his stomach had a thousand of butterflies in it and the idea of saying dare would be ridiculous. Satan knows what Sevi would make him do but choosing truth repeatedly would be unfair so finally.....

"Dare." He said opting to stare down at the ground,

Seviathan chuckled, "Hey the nerd does has some guts." He teased his grin wide, some of his own excitement building up at the very idea of all the things he could make this cute little nerd do.

"Whatever." Baxter scoffed, trying to keep his cool.

Finally, Sevi chuckled leaning back more comfortably in his chair.

"I dare you to sit on my lap." He said his tone smug.

"You want me to...." Baxter paused, trying to process what he just heard, "What?!"

"You heard me." Seviathan laughed, "Sit on my lap, you're so tiny you wouldn't take up much room."

"Hey!" Baxter huffed, his cheeks flushing more, "I'm not that small you dick!"

Finally the small fish sighed as he stood up, beginning to walk over, "Fine....but don't try anything weird."

Seviathan simply raised one eyebrow, his grin still wide and smug simply waiting for Baxter to actually follow through.

Baxter personally found this....ridiculously embarrassing. Seviathan had to be messing with him but he was beginning to think his intentions were more than that.

Slowly, hesitantly, his face beat red, he got closer to Seviathan doing as he asked and placing himself onto his lap.

"Someones tense~" Seviathan teased, as Baxter sat himself down. The fish looking away, unable to look the other man in the eye. 

What was he doing? They were alone in a car, Seviathan shirtless with him seated on his lap.

Charlie wanted them to get along but not this much.

"Shut up." Baxter huffed refusing to actually look him in the eye. "It's your turn anyway, truth or dare?"

"Well it looks like I have to choose truth, so....truth." Seviathan chuckled, his gaze not moving from Baxters flushed face.

He was so cute-

Baxter paused, guess he could ask the question he's been wanting to ask for awhile but it certainly wouldn't help the current situation. However, he did really wanna know and there wasn't really another question he could think to ask.

Slowly the anglerfish turned to look the Eldritch in the eye, his face still read but his expression slightly more serious.

"How does it feel to have so many people attracted to you?" He asked.

Seviathans face shifted from smug to confused. Considering how he worded it you would think Baxter was being sarcastic, but his tone and expression was completely serious.

"What do you mean?" Seviathan asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"It's just....even at the bar people were looking at you. Liked they wanted you. I've never had that." He admitted more somberly, "Everyone wants you but no one spares me a look. No one looks at me the way people look at you."

Seviathan actually laughed, but thankfully quieted down before Baxter could really react. Suddenly grabbing the fish by the shoulders, switching positions as Baxter was now pinned against the car seat with Seviathan on top of him. His piercing red eyes looking down at him with an almost predatory glare.

"Like hell you haven't." Seviathan said his tone much more different from before.

"W-What what are you-?!" Baxter let out, if his face could have gotten redder it could have, panicking at the current situation.

"What do you think? Isn't it obvious what I've been trying to do since we got in this car?" He asked his voice more teasing than before, "Hell you're the one that started to go along with it~" a low rumble, almost a growl like sound escaped his throat. 

"Seviathan..." he said softly, unsure of what events were unfolding but unsure of how to react.

"I want you~" he said, cupping both of his cheeks, leaning down closer to Baxters face. 

Was- was he going to kiss him!?

Baxter wanted to tell him to stop, he was panicking a bit and all of this was going far too fast for his liking. Yet at the same time curiosity and excitement was building up in him.

He didn't get time to think on it long though, before he knew it Seviathans lips were up against his. 

Baxter tensed, for a second he thought he might pass out. But very slowly he calmed some, relaxing and very hesitantly returning the kiss.

It was a very gentle and very soft kiss, something fully welcomed as Baxter had no experience with this. Seviathan caressing his cheeks, keeping the much smaller boy pinned down.

After a bit there was a change, Seviathan rubbing his tongue across his lips asking for access though Baxter froze, unsure of what was being asked here.

"Man you really weren't kidding about this being your first time huh?" Seviathan said with a breathy chuckle, pulling away a bit, "Open your mouth.." he instructed.

Baxter gave a hesitant look but complied, opening his mouth.

Immediately Seviathan responded in kind, shoving his tongue into the anglerfishs mouth.

Baxter jolted in surprise, okay, this was new, but oddly pleasurable in a way he couldn't quite describe.

Seviathana tongue was big, tentacle-like, oddly slimy, exploring each region of Baxter's mouth. Sevis hands drifting from cupping his face from trailing down his chest, grabbing his hips.

A groan escaped Baxter's lips, feeling fuzzy and unusually warm. Unfamiliar senses flooding him, leaving unsure of how to react.

Soon Seviathan drifted down, leaving open mouth kisses to his chin then to his check, gripping the fishes hips a bit tighter pulling him as close as he could, pressing their bodies against each other.

That's when Seviathan definitely noticed something poking at them, testing the waters he rubbed his hips against Baxter's earning a much too loud moan from the smaller boy.

He didn't really need to confirm his suspicions further but he weaved a hand in between the two, finding that indeed Baxter was hard. His erection straining through his clothes, Seviathan rubbing it feeling it twitch at his touch through the fabric.

Someone was certainly sensitive, and honesty Seviathan couldn't help but find it ridiculously cute.

"Someones excited~" Seviathan purred teasingly pulling away from Baxter's neck, honestly marks already beginning to form.

"Wha-" Baxter said breathlessly, though soon realized what he was being teased about.

A wave of nerves and panic went through him, he had been so overwhelmed and taken aback by everything that he didn't notice his own arousal. It didn't help that Seviathan was basically cupping it in his palm.

"I- I-" Baxter stuttered out, not quite sure what he should say in this situation.

Apologize? Blame him? Make up an excuse? Mock him back?

"I can explain!" He stuttered out embarrassed, unsure of his words. That saying was usually about more mundane things rather than an erection as there was rarely any explanation he could give aside from the obvious.

"I think I understand just fine..." Seviathan chuckled, moving his thumb slightly once again feeling Baxter's cock twitch at the attention and a small moan erupted from him.

Damn the boy was so sensitive, nearly turning into a mess at the slightest touch.

It was as cute as it was arousing, man he was getting more excited at just the idea of how'd he'd react to other things.

"Wanna take this further?~" he asked in a seductive whisper, pressing his forehead against his.

Baxter looked up at him, almost looking pleading with his flushed expression, "I wouldn't k-know what to do..."

"You really don't have to do anything, just let take care of you yeah?~" Seviathan asked, honestly more intrigued by the idea than he thought. 

Baxter was very attractive; he knew that much, but knowing of his experience and sensitivity here. The idea of fucking him was even more enticing.

Slowly Baxter gave a nod, tense in Seviathans arms but not unwilling, "Just....d-don't be a dick about it."

Seviathan chuckled, beginning to unbutton Baxter's shirt, "How about I give you some instead?" Seviathan asked rhetorically, running his hand across Baxter's now exposed chest.

Baxter didn't give a response, his body tense as his clothes were pulled off of him, his eyes closed as more of him was exposed.

"Relax baby~" Seviathan said gently, soon drifting to the anglerfishes pants, pulling them down, his erection popping out.

Seviathan looked down at, it was a decent size, an eight possibly seven inches. It was blue like the rest of his skin, small but noticeable fins on it. Already dripping with pre cum and still twitching.

"Look at you..." Seviathan said, wrapping his hand around Baxter's cock, circling his thumb around the tip to add some lubricant as he moved his down up and down the shaft. "What a pretty sight~"

Baxter moaned, his hips jerking and desperately clinging to the car seat. 

Seviathan soon returned to kissing Baxter's neck, but drifted lower to his collar bones, chest, and stomach. Seviathan having to his his free hand to keep him still as the other continued to jerk him off. 

Baxter was lasting longer than expected, though it was clear his orgasm was coming up and Seviathan had the perfect way to help him finish.

Seviathan finally reached the boys hips, first giving a playful nip to the hip bone earning almost a squeal from Baxter as his mouth drifted to his cock.

"What- what are you-" Baxter words got caught off with a loud moan as Seviathan kissed the head of his cock.

Everything about this was new to him, he had never been touched the way or felt such things before. He felt like he might pass out at any moment.

"Calm down, I'm just gonna make ya feel real nice okay?~" Seviathan asked, soon placing the tip of the cock in his mouth, slowly sliding it in.

"Ah!~ Seviathan!~" Baxter moaned, jerking his hips and throwing his head back. 

Seviathan, easily took the entire cock in, beginning to move his head up and down. Firmly holding onto Baxter's hip to keep in place while he squirmed and jerked in pleasure.

"Ah! F-Fuck!~" Baxter moaned loudly nearly shuttering, "I- I'm!- Argh!~"

As expected, Baxter wasn't going to last long. Not many people would during their first time, not that Seviathan minded. If anything he was just curious to see how much he could push the boy.

"Fuck!~ Seviathan-" Baxter moaned out attempting to give some warning, hoping he would stop. It had been so long since he had an orgasm. Hell this was the first time someone else was the cause of it rather than his own hand.

But despite his limited knowledge of sex even he knew that it was embarrassing to cum this early. Yet Seviathan wasn't letting up.

With a too loud moan and his entire body shaking, he came, releasing his seed into Seviathans mouth.

Breathing heavily, and his body feeling numb, Baxter sunk back into the car seat. Trying to regain some composure.

Seviathan swallowed, taking in the taste of it all as he pulled back, his smug grin returned and he was about to tease Baxter but froze a bit upon seeing him.

There was something...utterly enticing about his current state. 

The small fish nude, face completely flushed, panting, his entire body sweaty and limb, the hickeys still fresh on his skin, and his cock seeming to already get hard again. 

Seviathan couldn't describe it yet, Baxter looked more irresistible than ever. 

"Oh baby...." Seviathan said softly, in an almost loving tone, "Look at you~" he purred, rising up a bit placing himself back on top of the much smaller demon.

Baxter looked at Seviathan, his eyes blurry and almost dream-like. Trying to process his own thoughts, he was enjoying every second of this yet nerves kept flooding to his brain making him tense and anxious.

"Relax okay?" Seviathan asked stroking his hair, placing his other hand on Baxter's chest. "You're doing perfectly~" he praised, placing a much gentler kiss on his cheek.

Baxter did relax some, something about the praise....excited him. 

"Now bear with me, this is where it gets weird." Seviathan said pulling back, propping him up on his knees on the car seat. 

Baxter looked up at him, Seviathans legs placed on each side of him. Even if he wasn't being hovered over he was still pinned in sense.

Seviathan undid his pants letting them slide down revealing something that Baxter didn't quite expect.

No one in hell quite had normal genitalia but this was nothing he could ever be prepared for.

Emerging from Seviathans body was three, slimy, long tentacles. They were a slightly lighter shade of green than the rest of his body, and there was a noticeable liquid dripping from them. All of them were moving and squirming, almost seeming to move towards Baxter.

"Woah..." Baxter let out, more amazed rather than excited or scared.

"Didn't expect that reaction from you." Seviathan chuckled.

"I've never really seen another man's dick...only drawings, but nothing like this." He said his inner scientist came out, curious to figure out how these things worked. Without thinking he moved one of his hands toward them, before he could even touch it. One of them shot out, wrapping around his hand and pulled him forward.

"Hey! What the-" Baxter let out, his face even impossibly more flushed his face a lot closer to Seviathans junk, two of the tentacles touch his face, seeming to intentionally rub against his cheeks. Getting covered in a slimy substance. "Seviathan!" He huffed out embarrassed, attempting to pull his hand free from the third one to no avail.

His dicks had a surprisingly tight grip.

"What? They have a mind of their own~" Seviathan laughed, it was actually a balant lie, Sevi had full control over them and loved seeing Baxter squirm at his movements. "I think they like you~" Seviathan teased, one of the tentacles touching his forehead then dragging along his glass to his nose and touching his lips.

Oh he barely even grazed them but he could tell that those lips were oh so soft.

Baxter let out a displeased grunt especially at the liquid now staining his glasses, though he opted to shake them off looking up at Seviathan almost seeming to pout. "You're a jerk."

"You love me for it~" Seviathan teased again, two of them proceeding to move over his face but to his surprise Baxter placed a kiss to one of the tentacles as it got close to his mouth.

A small pleasured grunt was heard, Seviathan eyes widened as he stared down at the boy in disbelief. Even his cocks stopped, waiting to see what the boy would do next.

Baxter was unable to look Seviathan in the eye, instead wrapping one hand around one of his dicks, another hand around another cock and placed another kiss to the tip of the tentadick. Beginning to slowly jerk off the other two.

Seviathan shuttered a bit, holding back a moan. Who knew the little fish could be so bold?

"Hey now..." Seviathan said, unable to look away from the boy below him, "You don't have to do this baby."

Baxter seemed hesitant about the whole thing so the idea of him feeling pressured to do something bothered him to the highest degree. Even if his lips and soft hands were beyond heavenly.

Baxter looked up, his hand though still wrapped around the two tentadicks his grip was lessened a bit.

"Am...am I doing something wrong?" Baxter asked hesitantly, an worried expression clouding his expression.

Seviathan almost felt his heart melt, was it possible for a dork to be this precious?

A more sincere grin spread across his face placing a hand on his Baxters head stroking his hair, "You're doing perfectly~" he praised, "But I'm supposed to be making you feel good."

Baxter shifted, though didn't let go of the two cocks in his hand. "It feels unfair, I....I want to return the favor. So, l-let me do this? Please?"

Seviathan paused, honestly he couldn't out right deny him it when he asked so nicely now could he? Not to mention the idea of his pretty little face sucking him off excited him to no end. 

"Fine, if you want to try it so bad~" he said though not removing his hand from Baxter's hair.

Baxter's grip tightened again around the two tentadicks, beginning to stroke them, "Don't be a dick about this..."

"Oh no, you've already got too many of those." Seviathan chuckled, earning a glare from the smaller boy.

Baxter huffed a little, more embarrassed than anything but decided to focus on the task at hand. Placing a kiss to the tip of the unattended tentadick, then beginning to drift down, placing kisses along the sides, and the underside occasionally flicking his tongue out against the smooth slimy skin. 

Seviathan groaned, throwing his head back a bit before looking down at the wondrous sight below him, "Good....beautiful~" he praised though more so mumbling to himself.

Baxter could hear it, though just barely and was more desperate than ever to hear more.

After reaching the base, his face having to touch the other two as a result, he stuck out his tongue dragging it along the base to the tip of the tentadick.

"Oh yes~" Seviathan moaned, his tentadicks wiggling at the stimulation, his hips jerking a bit 

Baxter before making his next move placed another kiss to each of his other cocks, before returning his main attention to the third one, opening his mouth sliding it in between those soft lips of his.

"Oh fuck baby!~" Seviathan moaned, his grip on the fishes hair tightening a bit, "Ah~ You're doing so good~" 

Baxter wiggled a bit at the praise, it was getting harder to hide the effect it had on him. Slowly he began to take in more, circling his tongue around the tip, and hallowing his cheeks sucking harshly.

"Mmmm~ Keep going~" Seviathan moaned, his breathing getting heavier at Baxters motions.

The angler fish finally managed to look up at the Eldritch demon, his cheeks flushed, his brows furrowed a bit in pleasure as he looked down at him.

Baxter felt like he might catch fire, seeing him in such a state and knowing he caused it with his mouth alone.

Unable to continue he drifted his eyes away, attempts took in more but after the halfway mark found it difficult with Seviathans large size. Choking on it a bit, realizing he couldn't take in more and not wanting Seviathan to make a stupid joke about it, he pulled back. Soon giving the same treatment to one of the other tentadicks, wrapping his hand around the previous one stroking it, having his own saliva and the tentacles slimness to act as a natural lubricant.

Baxter soon created a natural pattern, stroking two then sucking one off. Bobbing his head up and down as much as he could.

"Oh baby~ Fuck, fuck!~ You’re- you’re doing so good, baby~" Seviathan moaned the praise falling natural from his mouth, "Just like that- ah!~" he moaned jerking his hips a bit, "So perfect for me~" he praised, almost sounding like a growl.

Baxter looked up one again, seeing Seviathan tremble, pant and his eyes glowing a bright red. 

Was....was he going into his true demon form? Baxter didn't know if that made it even more exciting or frightening. Regardless he didn't stop his motions.

"Fuuuuck!~ Baby I'm gonna cum if you keep this up~" Seviathan moaned his voice slightly warped, his cocks practically throbbing. "I'm so close~"

Baxter didn't stop, if anything he increased his pace, much to Seviathans pleasure. 

"Oh yeah!~ Fuck baby!~" Seviathan groaned, his hips jerking and his grip on Baxter's hair tightening even more, "I'm- I'm- oh fuuuuck!~" he hissed out his voice completely warped eyes jet red glowing brightly, an extra set of eyes forming underneath his normal eyes as he came.

The tentacles shook, letting out large streams of cum.

Baxter found himself getting completely drenched in it and had his mouth flooded with the Eldritchs seed, attempting to gulp down what he could but large amounts were dripping down his chin. 

The anglerfish pulled away attempting to cough out some of the semen yet it seemed Seviathan wasn't quite finished as the rest of his load was released onto Baxters face.

Seviathan panted heavily, sweating a bit, as he looked down at the mess he made over the smaller demon.

Cum was all over the fishes face, hair, chest, his thighs, his own erect cock and some still in his mouth which Sevi noticed him swallow. Some of it even dripped off onto the car seat.

Oh, his dad was gonna be pissed about the stains but it was worth it if he got to see Baxter like this.

Baxter took a few deep breaths, to be covered in his much sticky liquid was a weird yet surprisingly pleasant feeling.

He looked up at Seviathan, "D-Did I do good?" He asked hesitantly.

"You did perfect~" his voice was still warped, that extra set of glowing eyes still on his face. A noticeable shift in tone, it was Seviathan voices still but it was less joking than before.

Which much ease, he lifted Baxter up, changing them into a more comfortable position. Spreading Baxters legs, wrapping them around his waist, giving his tentadicks full access to his ass.

"Seviathan!" Baxter called out, more surprised than anything.

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby~" Seviathan said with a low demonic growl, it was nearly frightening sounding yet it just turned Baxter on more.

Baxter shivered at the feeling of the tentadicks trailing across the hole, coating him with their liquid.

"Seviathan~....." Baxter moaned softly, clinging onto Baxter for more support, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"That's right," Seviathan growled again, one of the tentadicks probing at his tight hole, slowly slithering it's way in. "Scream my name."

Baxter nearly did scream at the intrusion, attempting to thrash around but Seviathan holding him tightly in place.

Though the tentadicks natural liquid seemed to help it pry it's way in, it didn't change the fact that Seviathan was ridiculously large and Baxter hadn't taken anything in, let alone something like this.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Seviathan-" Baxter yelled out in both pain and pleasure as he took more in, clinging desperate into Seviathan his nails sinking into back.

"Easy~" Seviathan said his voice gentler this time, stroking Baxters hair. "It'll be okay baby, you're already doing so well~"

To better ease the pain, Seviathan moved his hand in between the two, grabbing his cock and stroking him off once again.

"Ah~......God dammit- Seviathan~" Baxter muttered out, unable to form proper sentences closing his eyes in both pain and pleasure.

"Mmmmm~ You're so tight baby~" Seviathan said with a small moan himself, moving the second tentadick to his entrance and prying it in.

"Fuck!" Baxter yelled out, squirming even more in Seviathans grasp, "I-It's so much!" He stuttered out, the sensation overwhelming him.

Seviathan was about to attempt to wedge the third one in, until it seemed something in his notice or realized this might seriously hurt the anglerfish.

For a second, his eyes stopped glowing, his second set of eyes disappearing. He looked down at Baxter, more serious this time. Stopping all his motions, "Want me to stop?"

Baxter opened his eyes, both confused and partly relieved to see Seviathan back to normal, "I...you're normal now?"

Seviathan blinked, almost offended, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the one that was getting all demonic and shit on me!" Baxter huffed, frowning.

"Well, sorry!" Seviathan retorted sarcastically, "You try fucking this tight ass and keep control over your demon form."

"I-" Baxter stuttered, flustered by the remark but unsure of how else to respond, "Whatever! Just-" he didn't know how to find the words.

"Want me out?" Seviathan asked, not judgmental or anything, he could fully understand if the moment was ruined now.

Baxter sighed, before giving a hesitant nod, "Just one of them, I don't think I can handle two....sorry." he said sheepishly, not even wanting to think about the third one.

"Don't apologize for anything it's my-" Seviathan paused, he attempted to jerk his hips away but Baxter didn't feel any loss of pressure.

Seviathan blinked, unsure of how to explain this, "Uh....Bax?"

"What?" Baxter asked, worry building up in him.

"I'm stuck." Seviathan informed.

"What do you mean you're stuck!?" Baxter asked, panicking at the implications.

"I mean I'm fucking stuck!" Seviathan exclaimed, "I knew you were tight, but son of a bitch I can't pull out-"

Baxter blinked, of course this would happen. Leave it to him to get his partner stuck during sex. "Can't you just...force it out??"

"That's gonna fucking hurt, not just me but especially you." Seviathan chuckled a bit, "In the most literal sense you need to loosen up."

"This isn't time for jokes!" Baxter huffed attempting to squirm away though it didn't work.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Seviathan attempted to reassure.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're not the one with someone stuck inside you!" Baxter snapped.

"You'd you think I feel!?" Seviathan snapped back, "You're the one so fucking tightly wrapped around me! It's impossible to stand staying still!" 

Baxter was once again flustered into silence, but decided to get his science brain to work on figuring a way out of this.

"Okay, okay, you're the expert here. How do I get less tight?" He asked, his face flushing up again.

Seviathan paused, "The best way normally would be a shit ton of lube, but clearly that's not an option. So the best way would be to continue to stretch you out..."

Baxter paused, the only way to get out of this was to put more things onto him? That didn't make much sense!

"Can you even....go in more?" Baxter asked reluctantly.

Seviathan paused before gently testing the waters and pushing his hips forward, to both their surprise Seviathans dick sunk in.

Baxters breath hitched, at the sensation and Seviathan had to resist the urge to groan.

Thankfully Seviathan didn't attempt to push in any further.

Next was Baxter's other question, "Your....your dicks, they were covered in some type of slim weren't they?"

"It's not slim!" Seviathan huffed offended, "It's similar to....fuck, what's the word? Vaginal transudate? Ugh I dunno. It's similar to when girls get wet, alright? Basically it releases whenever I'm turned on, Suppose to help the process get smoother." 

It was one of the many odd things about the Von Eldritchs anatomy, their tentacle glands coating their genitalia in a liquid that was meant to act as a natural lubricant.

He still remembers the day his father explained it to him, it was all very odd. Occasionally he wondered what it was like for the ladies of the Eldritch family. Though he never wanted to find out that much.

Especially if it involved asking his mom or sister about it.

"Okay, shouldn't that act as lube in a sense?" Baxter asked though more curious than ever to learn about Seviathans weird biology. 

"I'd have to be really really horny to produce enough to get out of this situation." Seviathan said, realizing something, "Actually. Cumming inside you might also help."

Baxter's eyes widened at the suggestion, he attempted to frown and look disgusted, but he could feel his dick twitch excitement at the notion.

"C'mon....let's just try it?" Seviathan offered, "We don't have any better ideas."

"Fine." Baxter groaned "But a few things before we start."

Seviathan gave him a look, patiently waiting for his response.

"How do I.....turn you on?" He asked hesitantly, "You said to produce more of your..whatever you'd needed to be turned on a lot. So, what do I do?"

Seviathan blinked, then he chuckled grinning again. Cupping Baxters cheeks, "All you need to do is look at me with that cute little expression, moan as loud as you can, and scratch my back if it feels like it's too much okay?"

Baxter froze, his face feeling impossibly red but slowly he nodded.

"Anything else?" Seviathan asked, gently grabbing onto Baxter's hips.

Baxter kept looking at him, though was struggling to keep eye contact.

"P-Please be gentle~" he said timidly.

Seviathan grin widened a bit, placing a kiss to Baxters cheek, "Of course~"

Slowly, holding back all his urges to just hammer into the smaller demon, Seviathan pushed in more. 

Baxter groaned wincing a bit at the pain, desperately grabbing onto Seviathan again.

"That's it, easy now~" Seviathan praised, "I'm gonna put the third one in, is that okay?" He asked, gently as he continued to press in.

Baxter groaned in response, but gave a nod. His grip on Seviathan tightening.

Seviathan bit his lips as he wedged the third one into him, making Baxter nearly shriek.

"Good, good~" Seviathan praised seeming to notice the effect it was having on Baxter.

It was a slow ease, Seviathan going deeper and deeper, inch by inch, Sevi whispering sweet little nothings into Baxter's ear. Seviathan continued to push into Baxter, the boy moaning and whimpering, sinking his nails into Sevis back as he took more of him in.

Honestly considering the size, the fact it was all three of them and the remainder of this being Baxters first time, Seviathan had to admit the boy was handling this well.

He was actually impressed.

"You're taking me so well baby~" Seviathan purred, letting out a small groan pushing nearly the last of his members in.

Baxter let out a whimper, breathing heavily, "Seviathan~"

"Only a couple of more inches baby, you're doing so good~" he praised, finally coming to a stop, fully sheathed inside the smaller demon.

They both paused, taking deep breaths, both trying not to get overwhelmed by their own emotions.

Seviathan had to resist the urge to hammer into the fish, not only because it was still unclear if he could even pull out yet, but also because he was trying to be gentle. Baxter wasn't like his other partners in the past, he couldn't be too rough.

Also he didn't want to partly transform into his full demon form though most actually preferred it when he did, but again Seviathan was the exception.

Baxter meanwhile was trying not to get overwhelmed by both the pleasure and the pain, but honestly bit by bit there was less pain and more pleasure.

After a few moments of silence between the two, Baxter finally decided to speak up. 

"Move."

Seviathan looked down at Baxter, his expression more serious this time, "You sure you want me to try that?"

Baxter gave a nod, his grip tightening on Seviathan even more.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." Seviathan whispered, he said gently attempting to pull his hips back, to his surprise he moved out only some, immediately Seviathan push back in, making Baxter moan in response.

He repeated the process again, each time pulling out a bit more before seething back into him, Baxter squirming and moaning in pleasure. Any pain and discomfort beginning to vanish.

"Fuck~" Seviathan moaned to himself, setting a now slow yet steady pace. "You feel so good baby~"

"S-Seviathan~" Baxter moaned, his nails seeking into his back having trouble keeping eye contact with him, his cock twitching and throbbing terribly. Seviathan, unfortunately took notice, wrapping his hand around his cock starting to stroke him off again at an almost aggressive pace. 

It almost drove Baxter to hysterics, "F-Fuck! F-F-Fuck!! Fuuuuuuuck!!!~ he screeched his entire body shaking, at this rate he might come a second time and that would have been out right embarrassing, forget Seviathan his inexperience was the real one fucking him over. "I-I-I- Aaaah!!~ S-Seviathan! I'm- I can't- Eeeh!~" he moaned, unable to properly get the words out.

Seviathan simply smirked, simply increasing his speed of both his thrust and his strokes.

Baxter screamed coming again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His body almost going limp in Seviathans arms.

That would have been one thing but Seviathan didn't let up, still continuing at his fast pace, not giving Baxter any time to recover, increasing his moans and sending all of Baxter's senses into overdrive.

Oh this night was far from done.

Damn, we're leaving that scene off there? The author must be getting lazy. Especially, considering the length of this fic. Any who--

Charlie was starting to get worried. It had been some time since she had sent Baxter off with her ex and it was starting to get pretty late. She was beginning to wonder if something bad happened.

Impatiently she began to pace back and forth in front of the hotel door, frowning a bit. "Okay. That's it." she muttered. pulling out her cell phone before suddenly the hotel door opened.

Charlie turned around and gave a sigh of relief seeing Baxter walking in.

"Baxter there you are! I was starting to worry! Boy you guys sure stayed out-" she paused frowning upon seeing the weird way Baxter was walking, well, more so waddling. "Uuuuh....are you okay?"

"Fine!!" Baxter exclaimed, a bit too loudly, attempting to waddle past her, his cheeks flushed. "Just- I'm uh wore out! I'll catch you later alright?"

He didn't wait for a response proceeding to aggressively waddle off, slowly Charlie squinted an idea forming in her head.

After a bit Vaggie walked in, raising an eyebrow at Charlie. "You alright hun?"

"Yeah, Baxter finally came back." Charlie said, turning to look at the moth.

"Did he and the green boy have fun?" Vaggie asked jokingly.

Charlie chuckled, remembering Baxter little waddle. "I think they did." she said with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie knows whats up >:3
> 
> A nice end to this little fic might make more in the future but I dunno


End file.
